


【中文翻译】Two Quarters and A Heart Down

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Charles Being Concerned, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Erik, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>结婚五年，Charles担心他和Erik之间的感情开始慢慢冷淡下来了，他建议去度假，希望以此来修复他们之间的关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Two Quarters and A Heart Down

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 此文给leepala(kingofokay)  
> 此文给亲爱的Leepala，之前提出说想看Cherick的甜蜜度假文！1）我在甜里掺了点虐D: 2）我觉得这篇文有些拖泥带水，但总算还是写出来了。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：这是个EC小甜饼，很短但是挺甜，Charles和Erik两个人萌得我捶墙，个人很喜欢这篇文就翻译了，水平欠佳请见谅，如有错误还请指出；原文并没有分段，我稍微分了一下，感觉看起来会舒服些。如果你喜欢希望你能戳进原文给作者点赞或者评论，感谢~ 另外非常欢迎想来交流翻译的小伙伴，LOFTER ID抖森的长耳兔，欢迎勾搭~

 

“但是我已经帮你涂过防晒霜了。”Erik从Kindle上抬起头，皱着眉说道。

  
“那都是几个小时以前的事了。”Charles站在Erik的躺椅边说道，他满怀期望地举着防晒霜。

  
“我确定你这样没事的。”Erik说着，注意力又回到他看的书上。

  
“拜托你了，”Charles说道，“容我提醒一下你，要是我晒伤了，不等到全好就什么事情都别想做。”

Erik叹口气，他把Kindle放到一边：“好吧。”

  
“真是不敢相信我还得求着你来碰我。”Charles轻描淡写地说道，他坐在Erik的椅子边上，紧挨着他的大腿。

  
尽管Charles保持着轻松的语气，他的胃里却还是紧绞着忧虑，感觉就像是胃酸慢慢地要把胃腐蚀殆尽一样。对于Charles来说，在过去的几个月里，他们之间的感情似乎冷淡了，所以Charles极力建议他们到巴哈马来度假；Erik一直到出发前还是推三阻四的，说他的工作需要他，但当Charles问起任何亟待解决的工作事项的细节时，Erik又缄默不语。

  
这几天Charles觉得胃里有块大石头似的。他们结婚五年了，Charles想着Erik是不是厌倦他了。

  
Erik往手掌里挤了一团白色的防晒霜，在Charles的肩膀和后背上抹开，有力又迅速地揉搓几下，Charles因而摇晃着身子；他们度蜜月时，Erik会慢慢地给他涂防晒霜，享受着他的双手游走在Charles皮肤上的感觉，每揉搓一下他都会亲吻一下Charles的脖子。

  
他们有两星期没做爱了。昨晚Charles试图勾起些什么，但是Erik说旅行太累了，在Charles刷完牙之前就睡着了。

  
“我觉得剩下的你可以自己解决。”Erik说道，他用沙滩浴巾擦干净手，然后又拿起了Kindle

  
Charles在他身边坐了一会，慢慢地往胳膊和胸前涂起防晒霜。

“你在看什么？”Charles问道。

  
“呃，目前来说，我没在看了，”Erik说道，听上去有点生气，“不过书名叫做《察觉爆发将至之人》(The Man Who Saw the Coming Explosion)”

  
“噢，我听说过这本书！”Charles说着，又精神起来，“那部悬疑惊悚小说？应该是本让人放不下的小说。”

  
“确实是，”Erik说道，“所以我想接着看。”

  
Charles站起身给腿上也涂上防晒霜，然后他把防晒霜放回沙滩包里，用自己的毛巾擦干净手。

  
他回到Erik椅子边上，咬着嘴唇。

  
“我想喝杯凤梨园【译注1】”Charles说道，“你想喝什么？迈泰？【译注2】啤酒？”  
【译注1：pina colada也称冰镇果汁朗姆酒，由菠萝汁、椰奶和朗姆酒混合而成的饮料；译注2：mai tai，由黑朗姆酒、橙皮甜酒和柠檬汁制成的鸡尾酒】

  
“我不喝，Charles，”Erik说道，“拜托你了，我只想安静看书。”

  
“当然，抱歉。”Charles说道。

  
他追得太紧了，Charles想着，他走过白色的沙滩走向蓝顶的水吧。他追得太紧，贴得太紧，难怪Erik会厌倦他，他得退后一些了。

  
说起来容易，做起来太难了，尤其是他觉得自己的丈夫正从自己的指尖溜走。

  
“请来一杯凤梨园。”他对晒得黝黑的酒保说道。

  
“证件？”她问道。

  
“我35岁。”Charles嘟囔着，但也习惯这种事了，他从泳裤兜里摸出身份证。

  
Charles晃着脚等着他的酒，享受着热带的空气，清风的吹拂，海浪的声音。

  
“给你。”酒保说道，把垫着纸巾的酒递给Charles，杯子上已经闪烁起湿气。

  
“谢谢。”Charles说道。他拿起紫色的剑状签子，上面穿着两颗浸过酒的樱桃，他咬下一颗来。

  
他嚼着樱桃看着在蓝绿色的海水里玩闹的人们，每个人看上去都那么开心。呵，为什么他们要不开心？Charles想着，吮着吸管。每个人都在这个漂亮的海滩度假圣地享受假期，全然不在意外部世界。

  
Charles发现旁边有一沓打印出来的数独游戏纸，上面压着块色彩亮丽的石头，他拿过一张填了起来，边填边小口嘬着酒。

  
Charles沉浸在这个不怎么费脑的游戏里，身边相谈甚欢的人们来来往往，他往格子里填着数字。

  
“看起来你挺享受那杯酒。”一个声音在他身边响起。

  
Charles吓了一跳，他抬头，吸管还贴着他的下唇，他看到一个非常英俊的男性靠在他身边的吧台上，欣赏地看着Charles的嘴唇。

  
有那么一瞬间，Charles想调情，觉得也许一点醋意能让Erik想起他以前对Charles的感觉，但对他丈夫做这种事实在是有点过头了；另外，Charles心里有一小部分，带着恐惧的那部分——这是过去几个月他们之间的感觉而引起的——想着如果Erik没有吃醋的话，Charles一定会彻底崩溃的。

  
所以他吐出吸管，微笑着晃晃左手。

  
“抱歉，”Charles说道，“已婚。”

  
“你也不能责怪一个努力尝试过的人嘛。”陌生人耸肩然后微笑了一下，他坐在Charles身边的高脚凳上然后伸出手：“我叫Pete”

  
“Charles”Charles说道，和Pete握握手。

  
“你从哪儿来，Charles？”Pete问道，等着酒保服务完一群吵吵闹闹的二十来岁的年轻人。

  
“我和我丈夫住在纽约，”Charles说道，“你呢？”

  
“拉斯维加斯。”Pete说道。

  
原来Pete在拉斯维加斯一家剧院做幕后工作，了解不少涉及影视剧的内幕消息。Charles喝完了酒，感觉酒精让他放松下来，这段不错的交谈也让他又振奋起了精神。

  
时间接近下午四点，Charles告别了Pete然后散着步回到Erik身边，Erik坐在椅子上，没挪过窝。

  
“看上去你交了个新朋友。”Charles坐在躺椅上时，Erik随口说道。

  
“对。”Charles说道，之前满涨起来的情绪又漏气了。

他告诉自己，Erik没吃醋是件好事，这说明他信任Charles，而且他也应该相信；从他们约会时起一直到婚后，Charles从没多看别人一眼，Erik就在他身边，他不会那么做。

  
剩余的午后时光Charles一直在打瞌睡，享受着身处户外被海环绕，被轻柔摆动的棕榈树包围的感觉。他们在木质露台上吃了晚餐，看着夕阳沉入海中。Charles点了扇贝和龙虾，喝了几杯白葡萄酒；Erik点了牛排，喝了一点点红酒。他们沿着海滩散步，走了很久，看着头顶无垠的星空，望着潮水涌动的大海。

  
等他们回到卧室时，Charles感觉到格外地欲火中烧，门刚关上他就转向Erik亲吻起他的脖子，呼吸急促且粗重。

  
Erik轻哼了一声：“让我把衣服脱了，我觉得太黏了。”

  
Charles斜瞥着他，目光中带着情欲，但是他不知道在这样昏暗的灯光下Erik能看出几分来，“是的，请脱掉衣服。”

  
Erik很快脱掉了衣服，他们屋里有一扇大玻璃门，门后是面对大海的半封闭式小阳台，月光从那里照进来，让Erik的身体看上去像尊希腊式雕塑。Charles脱下自己的衣服，动作没那么轻柔，因为他光顾着看他赤裸着身体的丈夫了。

  
Charles刚脱掉短裤和袜子就把Erik按倒在床上，他又吻起Erik的脖子。

  
Erik叹气然后抓住Charles的胳膊：“现在不行，Charles”

  
Charles抬起身，疑惑地眨着眼睛：“什么？”

  
“今天太累了。”Erik说道，他打了个哈欠，往床上挪了挪，然后他掀起被子钻进被窝。

  
Charles的心刺痛着，他一动不动地在床边坐了许久，最后他也爬进被窝里，也没费心刷牙。他背对着Erik蜷缩起身子。

  
“对，一整天都在沙滩上看书还真是累着你了。”Charles低声说道，他感觉到泪水刺痛着眼睛。

  
Erik先睡着了。

  
-

  
第二天他们去潜水了。

  
“我没法把这个好好封住。”Charles发着牢骚，同时极力想把面罩往脸上扣紧些好让它别漏水，他感觉脚蹼怪怪的；到目前为止Charles还没享受到多少潜水的乐趣，但Erik从一开始就一直咧嘴笑个没完，所以Charles尽力把自己的抱怨降到最低。

  
“让我瞧瞧，”Erik说道，他游到Charles身边，把面罩往Charles脸上扣紧些，“这样再试试。”

  
Charles又把呼吸管放进嘴里，下潜，面罩这次比上次扣得紧多了，他能看到很多艳丽的珊瑚，光滑闪耀的海鱼，光芒在这片全然不同的世界里跳跃着；然后他的面罩又开始往里渗水，他没办法只能上浮。

  
这让Charles很恼火，因为作为两人之中的科学家，这应该是Charles的乐园，但是很显然Erik玩得挺开心，而Charles……一点都不开心。

  
但是Charles还是一次又一次地调整着护目镜，尽力让自己从潜水中找点乐子。

  
他们吃了顿丰盛的午餐，然后一整个下午都在钓北梭鱼，Charles同样忍耐着而不是享受什么乐趣。

  
至少Erik玩得挺开心，Charles郁闷地想着。他看着Erik的衬衫在风中飘动，短裤紧紧地贴着大腿。对Charles来说，这次度假越来越像个错误了，他之前还极力撺掇着要来度假。而现在在Charles越没兴致的同时，Erik似乎就越能找到乐子。

  
Charles想着今晚Erik也不会想碰他了。当他订好这趟旅行计划时，他想到的是慢节奏的早晨，几乎要把人融化的慵懒，午后在他们的房间里做爱，沉浸在温热的热带空气里，游泳作为休息同时能让身体凉下来，然后是撩人性欲的漫漫长夜，彼此间的激情满涨，他们就如以前那样亲密无间。

  
计划是这样的，而现在Charles看着鱼饵同时担心着自己会被晒伤。

  
Charles害怕回到房间里再被拒绝，所以当他们返回酒店想找些别的休闲方式时，他和看门人聊起天来。

  
“离这儿不远处有家夜店，”他把小费给了出租车司机，然后对Erik说道，他们走回自己的房间，“走路就到，门房说游客都很喜欢去那里跳舞，那里也不会太过庸俗，也没有什么不光彩的地方。”

  
Erik露出一脸苦相：“Charles，你不知道我从没自愿跳过舞吗？”

  
“我觉得这是个换换节奏的好机会。”Charles说道，他只是不好意思请求Erik。他们走到房门前，“求你了，Erik？”

  
“好吧，”Erik叹息着说道，“不过如果我不跳舞你可别失望。”

  
Charles朝他露出笑容：“我绝对不会的。”

  
-

  
他们洗了个澡换了身衣服然后就出门了。夜店里光线很暗，气氛很活跃，快节奏的音乐，闪烁的灯光，人们带着节制展露着各自的跳舞技巧。Erik绷紧了下巴露出一副“我在忍耐”的表情，Charles却觉得挺高兴，能来到一个不一样氛围的地方，不像今天一天带着的那种悲伤的孤独感，只剩他自己的忧虑和烦恼。

  
“我去拿酒。”他朝着Erik喊道，“杰克丹尼加可乐？”

  
在Erik点头之后，Charles挤向人群熙攘的吧台，音乐的节奏在他身后跳动着，突然就切换成了一首Usher的欢快乐曲，他知道这首曲子，进而露出了今天第一个真正的笑容，他的脚跟着音乐打起节拍。Charles很久都没跳过舞了，在他这样的年纪还要求这个可能有点过头了，但是他现在真的感觉比以前年轻多了。他抿了一口自己的威士忌酸酒，然后拿着Erik冰凉的深色玻璃杯走回到他身边；Erik靠墙站着，他自然表露出来的姿态给他身上罩上了一层无形的隔离空间。

  
他们并肩站着，几首歌就这么过去了，他们嘬着酒，看着其他人在闪烁的灯光下跳舞。

  
Charles去续杯时身边站着一位非常迷人的女性，她靠着吧台，看上去在那里等了很久了。

  
“你觉得我们应该得到更好的服务，你看上去就像那个样子。”在她第三次试图引起酒保注意但失败了之后，Charles朝她喊道，他确保自己挥起来的是左手，他的婚戒闪着光。

  
Charles看她注意到了婚戒然后大喊：“我有个口渴的丈夫正等着我呢，如果酒保要先给你酒，我可能得把你撂倒来抢优先权了。”

  
那位女士大笑起来然后伸出手：“我叫Laki”

  
“Charles”Charles说道，“我是游客，你呢？”

  
“一样。”她喊道，“我的朋友们都抛下我去勾搭帅哥了，我只是来跳舞的，我男友在军队里。”

  
Charles眼中的光芒被点亮了：“我想跳舞！”他迫切地说道，“我丈夫不跳舞，你想和我一起跳舞吗？”

  
“见鬼的当然！”Laki朝他笑着说道。

  
“我找到个舞伴！”Charles和Laki挤过熙攘的人群来到Erik身边，Charles兴奋地跟Erik说道，“这是Laki，他男友在军队里！”

  
“你好！”Laki喊道。

  
Erik歪歪头。

  
“帮我拿着酒？”Charles在Cascada的乐声中喊道，他把两个杯子都塞给Erik

  
“你也需要我帮你拿着酒吗？”Erik朝Laki喊道。

  
“你真贴心。”她喊道，把她的啤酒杯递给Erik，然后她挤向舞池，回头说：“来吧，Charles。”

  
Charles朝Erik微笑：“我好长时间都没跳过舞啦！”

  
Laki找了个离Erik很近的地方，为此Charles很感谢她，他不想在这样一个不熟悉的地方离他的丈夫太远。

  
Charles和Laki找到位置之后，音乐又换了首新的，Charles很容易就能跟上节拍然后和Laki跳起来。他们跳了三首曲子然后跑回Erik身边一边滔滔不绝地说着他们玩得有多高兴，一边听着歌喝着酒，然后他们再跑回舞池里。

  
之前的位置现在变得更拥挤了些，后来的人群涌过来，这群人喝得醉了些，跳的舞步也更色情。有几个人想在Laki跳舞的时候挤到她身前，但每次Charles都会抓住她的肩膀瞪着那些人让他们走开，这让Laki感激地点了点头。

  
一首Kanye的曲子让人群欢呼起来。

  
“我得去尿尿！”Laki冲着Charles大喊，“很快回来！”

  
“好！”Charles冲着她的后背喊道。

  
现在舞池里挤满了人，Charles没那么迫切地想继续跳舞了，他确实不想继续跳了，他就等着Laki回来。突然他觉得有人靠近他，Charles扫了一眼发现有个和他差不多年纪的男人正目不转睛地盯着他，因为之前和Laki一起兴奋地大喊大叫Charles觉得喉咙疼，所以他只是朝那个人微笑了一下摇摇头然后转过身。几秒钟之后他感觉到那个人又出现在他身边，比起回头看那个人让他以为Charles在诱导他，Charles走开了。之后不久，Charles感觉有双手紧紧地捏住自己的胯部然后滑下去抚弄着自己的屁股，Charles还来不及反应，那双手又回到他的胯部把他往后拽，然后Charles贴上了个半硬的胯部。

  
Charles吓坏了，他猛地弹开身子，转个身把双手放在自己的屁股上，好像在保护它似的。Charles和Erik约会、结婚都有十年了，这期间除了Erik没有人会这么亲密地触碰他，他很不喜欢被别人这样触碰。

  
那个人朝Charles走近，又向他伸出手。Charles张嘴想告诉他走开，但是突然间Erik就出现了，高大的身躯赫然站立在Charles身边；Erik瞪视着那个人，仿佛他的怒视就能把眼前的这个人给消灭。

  
“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”Erik吼道。

  
那个人也瞪着Erik：“滚开，伙计，我先来的。”

  
“见你的鬼的你先来的。”Erik说着往前走了一步。

  
Charles抓住Erik的胳膊抢先阻止了他，但同时在心里又蹦又跳地尖叫起来，就好像英格兰又赢了世界杯似的。Erik吃醋了！Erik吃醋啦！Erik还是在乎他的，还会在别人企图介入时表现出保护欲！  
“没关系的。”他在Ellie Goulding那震耳欲聋的乐曲声中喊道。

  
“有关系。”Erik说道，瞪着他。

  
“出什么事啦？”Laki蹒跚着步子回来了，她问道，“噢我的天哪，我是不是没看住咱们的位置？该死的，抱歉，Charles”

  
“没关系的！”Charles沙哑着嗓子喊道，他明天肯定是发不出声音了。

  
“快滚开。”Erik冲那个男人说道，那人看上去还想抗议。

  
突然Charles就厌倦了夜店的音乐，厌倦了每首曲子都带着永无止尽的狂乱节拍，厌倦了夜店的味道还有拥挤的舞厅。他想和Erik单独待在一起。

  
“我们回酒店吧，Erik”Charles尽全力大喊着，他拽过Erik的胳膊。

  
但Erik突然转向他然后把他拉近火热地舌吻起来，Charles在心里欢呼着同时吻了回去，一边和Erik亲热着一边和着曲子摇摆着。

  
Erik终于抬起身的时候，他让Charles带他离开了。Charles朝Laki挥挥手，她喊着说自己也要回去了，所以Charles没有为抛下她而感觉不安。

-

  
回到酒店房间时，Charles有那么一瞬间很害怕，没了来自别人想介入的外部威胁，Charles害怕Erik会放下揽住他肩膀的胳膊然后走开，然后一切就又会像之前的夜晚一样。但当门咔哒一声关上时，Erik立即转身面对着Charles，他的双手扫过Charles的后背，同时亲吻起他，就像之前在夜店的那个舌吻一样。

  
Charles高兴得差点哭出来，他紧贴着Erik，夜店里那些快节奏的音乐还回荡在他脑海里。他们草草地脱掉衣服，彼此的嘴唇几乎没有分开过。

  
他们赤裸着侧身倒在床上，Erik已经硬了，渗出前液的勃起紧贴着Charles的阴茎。Charles的双臂揽着Erik的脖子，他亲吻着Erik的下巴，朝他弓起身子。

  
“我很想你。”Charles说道，他把头埋在Erik脖间，嘴唇扫过他的喉结，他沿着Erik的脖子吻下来，鼻子轻轻蹭着Erik左侧的锁骨。

  
“你说‘你想我’是什么意思？”Erik问道，他皱着眉抬起身子。

  
“你之前离我似乎很远。”Charles说着，一只手轻抚着Erik结实的肌肉和侧骨，他的手掠过Erik结实的腹肌，Charles看着自己的手贴着Erik晒成麦色的皮肤。“我们有两周没做爱了，我以为……”他说到一半停住了，咬起嘴唇。

  
“你以为什么？”Erik问道，用胳膊肘撑起身子，他的眉头皱得更深了，“Charles，你之前在想什么？”

  
Charles悲伤地发现自己无意间停下了这场性爱，把它变成了一场严肃认真的谈话，他平躺过来抬头看着天花板，觉得不去直视Erik严肃的目光会让他更容易地说出自己心中埋藏的恐惧。  
“我以为你可能在重新审视我们的婚姻，”Charles说道，“以为你也许厌倦我了，你不跟我说话，你也不想再碰我了，我以为……我以为你也许考虑着要提出离婚。”

  
最后那个词让Charles觉得如鲠在喉，他艰难地吞咽着。

  
Erik的手依然放在他大腿上，他攥紧了拳头，几乎感觉到了疼痛。

  
“离婚？谁说要离婚？”Erik声音尖锐地问道。

  
“呃，我不知道还能再想些什么了。”Charles小声说道。

  
“Charles，看着我。”Charles看着他，Erik一字一句地说道：“我不想离婚，我想永远和你在一起，这也是为什么我会和你结婚，你之前为什么不和我聊聊这件事呢？”

  
Charles耸耸肩，一只手扯着被浆洗得发硬的被子：“我不知道，我一直以为这会过去的，但我又担心我的想法可能是对的，以前你总是欲求不满的那个，现在就算我请求你，你都不想给我涂防晒霜。”

  
Erik的脸上浮现出愧疚之意：“我都没意识到我做了那种事。”他伸出手在Charles腹部画着圈，“我们真的两周都没做爱了？”他问道，手指抚摸着Charles的肚脐，很显然他在回想过去的两个星期的事情。

“从Raven聚会的那天晚上开始就没有了。”Charles说道，他抓住Erik的手轻柔地亲吻起来。

  
“老天。”Erik说道，他俯下身亲吻Charles，“老天。”他又说，更急迫地吻起Charles，就像一个从来没意识到自己有多饥饿的人看到又闻到了食物和香气一样。

  
Erik一直都是一个完美又富有激情的爱人，但那晚他所做的远超过之前的那个自己。当他让Charles第三次高潮时，Charles的双眼已经聚满了泪水，他沙哑的嗓音变成了轻语，在他不断的索求声中几乎不可闻了。

  
在Erik的高潮到来之后，他揽过Charles紧紧地抱住他，两人在汗水和精液之中紧贴在一起。历经没有性爱的两星期，Charles现在陶醉于他身上的浊迹，为他们的性爱痕迹而感到愉悦。

  
Erik亲吻着Charles，他们的心跳和呼吸逐渐平缓下来，Erik的手抚弄着Charles被汗水浸湿的头发；Charles的手抚过Erik的屁股，手指游走在他穴口处的皱褶上，他的手指一路游离，抚过贴着自己大腿的臀瓣；Charles的另一只手环抱着Erik的脖子，感受着他的脉搏待它趋于平缓。

  
Erik抽出他的阴茎时带着湿滑的水声，然后他用前额抵住Charles的额头。

  
“如果你又开始有这样的恐惧感，Charles，你要跟我说，”Erik说道，轻柔地蹭着他的前额，“我没法读到你内心的想法，你也读不了我的，如果我意识不到有问题的话，我就没办法弥补。”

  
“我知道。”Charles低喃着，他深深地叹口气，身上还有些疼，但这是一种让他愉悦的疼痛。Charles轻轻吻了Erik，赤裸的皮肤蹭在一起，“我很抱歉。”

  
“我也很抱歉，”Erik说道，“抱歉我那样忽视你，抱歉我让你怀疑我有多爱你。”

  
他们亲吻了许久。就在Charles睡着之前，Erik说：“我们明天再开始好好谈谈。”

  
Charles含糊地哼了一声表示同意，然后他坠入梦乡。

  
-

  
Charles醒来，硬得发疼的阴茎上传来温热的吮吸感。他喘息了一下弓起背，蜷起一条腿，一只脚陷进床垫里。Erik咯咯笑着，Charles呻吟着，阴茎上传来的感觉让他的脊梁一阵战栗。

  
Charles闭着眼睛，抬起一只胳膊放在脸上，在Erik放在他胯部的双手的催促下，Charles开始缓慢又深入地挺动起来，Erik跟着他晃动着脑袋；不多时，Charles喘息着射在Erik全然接纳他的嘴里，他感觉到Erik在他喘息时爬上他的身体，Charles依然把胳膊放在脸上，闭着眼睛。

  
“早上好。”Erik沙哑地说道，听上去非常愉悦。Erik咬着Charles的下唇，然后覆上自己的双唇吮吸起来。

  
“早上好。”Erik放开他时，Charles低语道，因为昨晚的事他的声音依然轻不可闻。

  
Erik轻哼着压在他身上，发硬的阴茎火热地贴着Charles的腹部。他身上没有干涸的精液痕迹，所以Erik一定是在什么时候给他们两个人都清理过了。

  
“今天你的注意力会在我身上吗？”Erik慵懒地问道，他轻轻地晃动着Charles的身子。

  
Charles笑了，开玩笑地拒绝挪动，“我会考虑的。”

  
Erik夸张地发出失望的声音：“所以你要抛下我，让我自己照顾自己咯？”

  
“我可以这么做的。”Charles格外亲昵地说道，“或者我能让你等到我们出去吃早餐的时候，坐在铺着长长的蓝色桌布的桌子边上，然后，在没人注意我们的时候，我会钻到桌子底下，在你吃早餐的时候给你口交，吸到你射出来。”

  
Erik的呼吸窒住了，他的胯部颤抖了一下。

  
“我们必须要非常小心别被发现，”Charles带着欢快的语气继续说着，“你必须要很安静才行，我确定在我来回吮吸着你的老二的时候，桌布也会跟着动；我会让你的老二深入到我嘴里，你知道那会非常深入，所以我们只能希望没人会注意到并且发现你硕大的老二正深入到我喉咙里，同时我正等着你高潮，这样我就能咽下你射出来的所有东西。”

  
“操。”Erik嘶了一声，Charles感觉到Erik的手摸索着，开始迅速又疯狂地撸动他的阴茎。

  
“或者也许我能让你等到今晚，我们再去那家夜店，”Charles的声音里带着刻意的思考意味，“那里非常暗，对吗？我们在舞池里跳舞时磨蹭在一起，人们很难能看出来我的手向下伸进你的内裤里，在一间挤满人的屋子里把你撸到射出来。”

  
“Charles。”Erik呻吟着，手动得更快了。

  
“你巨大的老二会在我手里，然后我会在你高潮的时候吻你，把你的内裤弄得一团糟，然后所有人就都会知道你是我的了。”

  
Erik低沉地呻吟着高潮了，Charles能感觉到温热的精液射在他胸前。

  
Charles放下胳膊：“早上好。”他朝着目光凝滞的Erik欢快地笑起来。

  
“你就是个小恶魔。”Erik低声吼道。

  
Charles轻哼着，手指划过胸口右侧的精液，他把手指放进嘴里吮吸着，半睁着眼睛，然后把手指舔舐干净。

  
-

  
他们出门在室外吃了早餐，俯瞰着大海，Charles一直坐在自己的座位上。但自从Charles提出刚才的那个想法，他能看出来Erik全程都处于轻微的性奋状态，Erik时不时地在座椅上晃两下好像是在调整坐姿。所以当他们回到房间里时，Charles把Erik推到桌边的椅子上然后在他面前跪下来，他把Erik已经硬起来的阴茎从他的短裤里释放出来，从容不迫地给他口了很久，同时Charles的手一直撸动着自己的阴茎。

  
高潮之后他们依偎在一起躺在阳台那张大躺椅上，“我们要多谈谈。”Charles说，他半倚在Erik的大腿上，棕榈树深绿色的叶子在咸咸的海风中轻轻飘动，“我觉得这是一切的开始，为什么你不想再谈你工作上的事情了？”

  
Charles能感觉到Erik的肩膀在自己的颏下动了动，Erik耸耸肩：“从我升职开始我就一直处理一些琐碎的事情，我觉得你不会感兴趣的。”

  
Charles看着Erik，因为这句蠢话而感觉到惊讶。

  
“我对你所有的事情都感兴趣，Erik，”Charles说道，“你所做的还有你说的话都让我觉得很有趣，因为我爱你啊。”

  
Erik的目光很柔和，他的手背抚着Charles的脸颊。

  
“我真傻，居然忘了这个。”他低声说道。

  
“确实挺傻。”Charles毫不客气地说道，然后他吻Erik，一次又一次，而Erik接受了每一个吻。

 

 

完


End file.
